vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos (Primal Rage)
Summary In his quest for control and domination over the world, Chaos has become his own worst nightmare. Right after the Cataclysms, he existed as a renegade scientist who coveted Blizzard's powers and wanted to take control of the new Urth. But his desire to dictate the process of human evolution proved to be his undoing when he conducted a genetic experiment that went horribly wrong. Instead, he was turned into a hideously disgusting beast. Now he must do battle with and eliminate the other dino-beasts. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Chaos, Shank Traff (see note) Origin: Primal Rage Gender: Male Age: Unknown, varies between millions to thousands depending on the source Classification: Draconian, Former Human, Giant Ape, God of decay, power, evolution, and earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characterisitics, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Any human that witnesses a Draconian will be compelled to serve and worship it if they are not already in service to another), Telepathy (Could share thoughts with his shaman and give them telepathic orders, though he himself lacks one), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown level, Can recover from any wounds not inflicted by another god, and it is unknown if even other gods can permanently kill him via conventional means.), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Acidic bodily fluids, Able to spew noxious gas, Can vomit a sticky substance capable of trapping and harming his enemies, Telepathy, Some degree of resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Regularly fights against the other gods such as Blizzard, Capable of fending off both Slash Fang and Talon, Was considered to be a potentially valuable asset in the fight against Necrosan) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight with Armadon, the God of Thunder, who uses lightning and electrical currents as attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (Can damage the other gods with his fists, When Blizzard dodged one of his punches, he mused that if he hadn't, it would have sent him flying into space) Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Regularly takes hits from the other gods) Stamina: Immense, as he will fight at every opportunity he can Range: Several meters with melee attacks, hundreds of meters with projectiles, much higher with earthquakes Standard Equipment: Human followers Intelligence: Incredibly high as a human, though as an ape he becomes completely animalistic Weaknesses: Relatively mindless. Also, a specific drum beat will cause him to calm down and revert to his human form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Grab-'n'-Throw:' Chaos grabs his foe by the neck before brutally slamming them into the ground. *'Power Puke:' Chaos vomits a glob of deadly, sticky puke which both hurts enemies and can be used to trap them. *'Fart of Fury:' Chaos does a handstand and farts a huge cloud of poisonous gas towards his opponent, stunning them should they catch a whiff of it. The stench is so awful, it can even stun gods, causing them to completely stop functioning for several seconds. *'Ground Shaker:' Chaos jumps into the air before pounding his fists on the ground, splitting it open and tossing his enemies away from him. *'Flying Butt Slam:' Chaos leaps into the air before landing on his foe, crushing them with his butt before bouncing off. *'Battering Ram:' Chaos violently rams into his opponent with his shoulder, sending them flying and leaving them wide open to more attacks. *'Chomp a Human:' Chaos scoops up one of his followers before gobbling them up in order to heal his wounds. *'Golden Shower:' Chaos sprays his opponent with a stream of highly acidic urine, reducing them to nothing but bone in mere seconds. *'Cannonball:' In order to celebrate his victory, Chaos does a cannonball into a nearby body of water. While this has no adverse effect on his foe, he does lethally poison the water supply for the locals. *'Da Churl:' Chaos vomits an impossibly slow moving power puke, walking away before stepping into its path and sucking it back up, swallowing it. His enemies are so disgusted that they literally die. Note: In the novel Primal Rage: The Avatars, Shank Traff is the name of Chaos' human form, as opposed to his avatar in the same way as others were to their gods. While nothing in Primal Rage II ''appears to directly contradict this, it is unknown if it was the game's original intention, as Shank Traff looks much different than Chaos' human form in his ending from the first game. However, given that said human version represents a fully healed Chaos while Shank does not, it is still definitely a possibility. Gallery Chaos ending.png|"Chaos was the mightiest witch doctor on the first continent. His greatest wish was to control the evolution of humanity. In his quest for power, he cast a mighty spell which backfired and turned him into a disgusting beast, forced to wallow in his own excrement for eons. During the Cataclysm, Chaos prayed to Throshti, God of Carrion, for release. However, to restore his greatness, he had to defeat all of his enemies. Now, his task completed, he regains control of his life and leads his tribe to greatness. One day, though, his people will be threatened, and he will have to pursue power again..." chaos eating.png|Chaos prepares to dine on some of his followers so that he may better beat up the other gods. chaos vs armadon.gif|Chaos brutally pounds away at Armadon's defenses. Chaos golden shower.gif|Chaos finishes off his foe with a Golden Shower. Chaos PR2.jpg|Chaos as he appears in ''Primal Rage II. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primal Rage Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Gods Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Primates Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Telepaths Category:Scientists Category:Tier 6 Category:Playable Characters